vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146856-suggestion-default-basic-runes-for-new-gear
Content ---- ---- Stop with the absurd ilvl requirements for Vet dungeons, all the four initial dungeons are doable with around ilvl 65 and proper runes. | |} ---- Getting higher than level 70 gear requires dungeon and higher to get. Not very reasonable, is it? Also, no with the restriction. A suggestion/warning is enough. If I want to carry a friend through a dungeon, no problem there. As for OPs suggestion- yes, putting basic runes in gear (at least, pre-raid gear) would help this game a lot and make it more accessible. That is "good enough" for all content up to raids and would help new players not drown in the complexity of the rune system. I suggested this about a month ago, actually. | |} ---- The problem is that a month or so ago they were still charging to remove runes. So pre-populating slots with basic (I assume) runes would have incurred extra costs to remove and replace them with something better. So at that time the new rune system was launched Carbine were hamstrung by their own design in terms of what they could do. I know this has now changed and removal is free, but it shows the corner Carbine backed themselves into with the rune costs and how it translates into day-to-day gameplay issues. With so many players attempting content with un-runed gear, or randomly slapped together runes (best fitting what they can into the RNG slots) these poor design decisions are rather coming home to roost. Also, I wouldn't want to be the person that has to code the algorithm to calculate the best combination of runes for RNG slots, depending on class and role. I guess they could hire the author of the Runemaster addon :) | |} ---- Nah, it wouldn't be too hard. There's pretty much one decent basic rune per slot per role. | |} ---- ---- ---- I guess, although this assumes RNG gives you three different element slots. All too often the RNG gives you three elements the same. Some elements don't even have three basic runes to choose from (Water and Fire only have two). I guess they could lift the restriction on having more than one rune the same in a piece of gear, but then this would be counter-intuitive to how the system works with higher quality runes. Counter-intuitive would be appropriate for the rune system though, so I guess it's ok. | |} ---- It has nothing to do with the availability of runes. It has more to do with the fact that there is a ton of information thrown at players at 50 who have to learn it all. Dungeons have a steep enough learning curve without ALSO having to figure out runes. The whole goal for the rune system was that it was supposed to be simple to get into, and deep if you want to min/max. The latter part works, the former, not so much. Providing runes already in gear gives a new player an easier time by not forcing them to learn everything at once. Just ask someone like Tex about his initial impressions of rune in gear. Yes, in the end, all you really have to do is follow the colors and stick something in. But you are presented with sets, exceptionals, and all this other stuff you don't "need" (but are available if you want to go deeper). For me it completely makes sense that someone might not even really think about runes until that shiny orange drops with no runes in. Then it's "woah, I guess I need to do some digging around now!" But a person with a lot of knowledge, or maybe is just a nerd like me, might get that dungeon drop and go "LOL- these runes are terrible- Imma fix it up right!". That seems completely consistent with the vision that Carbine had for the new rune system. | |} ---- Ah, good point here. But they could easily just put in the lower quality for whatever it is. So a dungeon piece drops with two fire slots- you get a superb and a high crit rune. Point is, these aren't supposed to be amazing- just workable. | |} ---- I covered this in the original post, just put lower runes in of the same type. High > Greater > Normal. Just *something* to up the stats of players in new gear. I get that people don't want to waste money on runes for gear they intend to upgrade soon, but runes are *so* fundamental now, there has to be a starting point, and I don't think zero stats should be it. | |} ---- I don't agree with you, basic runes are pretty straighforward. Sets are more complicate to understand sure, but you don't need those till raids/pvp. By providing basic runes players are going to ignore them even more. And, from my personal experience, a lot of players don't slot their gear not because they don't know how but becase they assume it's not worth it. | |} ---- Of course basic runes are straighforward, but the problem is you aren't only presented with basic runes. It may be a simple process, but for someone opening up that UI and presented with a million options, it sure looks #hardcore. You have to know enough to know that you don't need to bother with sets, or class runes, or anything else. And that's knowledge that a new player isn't going to have. I'm surprised how many I tell "don't both with sets" and they are like "Really?" I remember when Tex described how daunting runing was before he did it. I believe Tex said after he finally sat down and was explained, it wasn't too hard at all. But he needed that step. And I'm not calling Tex out here- I just think how he described his experience would resonate with a lot of players. | |} ---- I agree that the perception might be it's not worth it. However, part of the reason for this is down to the design choice to use "runes", which are traditionally used in fantasy-themed games to enhance gear. Usually in a fantasy setting runes / enchants are extra refinements to gear, not a core part of the gear's power. The trouble is, in WS since F2P runes have become a very important part of what makes gear powerful, they aren't just optional extras. Since WS has a sci-fi setting I feel they should have used a more suitable / appropriate system of power-ups that would make more sense than magical(?) runes. It would be much easier to understand a gun was needing a scope upgrade, or a heavy armour piece an extra power circuit, or a support armour piece some extra bio-tech etc etc. They could even have made gear change appearance based on what attachments and boosts were fitted (I'm getting carried away I know, but wouldn't it have been cool?). Instead we get some glowy runes (that don't even appear visually). Meh. Besides this, the runecrafting system is confusing and cluttered. The runecrafting UI is horrible and and there's a myriad of different rune sets and effects none of which are properly documented in-game. Website guides tend to focus more on the min-maxxers, understandably, so even those aren't noob friendly for the most part. Once I find myself staring at a spread sheet to decide how best to upgrade my character, I know a MMO has got things horribly wrong. Then there's the problem of such a large number of different rune sets, many with unusual names and a lack of good tooltips. "What is Moxie" has become "What is Cynosure". Also, there's been stat inflation. Numbers for Assault and Support Power are into their thousands, numbers on runes are into their hundreds. It's very hard to get a grasp of what any of this really means without watching the percentages change on the character sheet. All in all, it's a user-unfriendly mess. | |} ---- ---- I agree, and new players to 50 can be forgiven for thinking they do not need to pay attention to these slots. As a result, I'm hoping that Carbine will pre-populate Adventure and Dungeon BoP gear (at least) with basic runes so that the gear isn't completely gimped. | |} ---- Rune are (thankfully), already free to destroy. So this wouldn't have any cash shop implications. | |} ----